Jorj Brinaj
Jorj Brinaj (7 BBY— ) is a bounty hunter. While not especially famous in any circle, Brinaj has begun to gain notoriety within the underworld and even within the Empire for his recent apprehension and cash-in of Sandor Woden, the famed Imperial defector. While Brinaj doesn't know much about his parents – other than that they abandoned him when he was just a month young – he hails from Teyr in the Colonies. After being abandoned, he was rescued and raised by a traveling smuggler husband-and-wife duo who cared for the young Jorj and raised him as their own. He did not receive a formal education; rather, his foster parents educated Jorj in the ways of survival, wit, and the various arts of the underworld. He would assist his parents in their smuggling runs, though he never had much of a knack for the fine art of smuggling. Jorj was more fond of the art of bounty hunting. In 11 ABY, he made his first catch on Corellia, a small-time thug wanted for murder. The bounty earned him a few thousand credits, enough to impress his parents and to secure his place as a bounty hunter. In 13 ABY, he left his parents' ship and took off into the galaxy on his own, trying to stay atop bounties but meeting little success. Without a ship to call his own, getting to and from and tracking bounties was a daunting proposition. While hitting rock bottom, Jorj wound up on Ord Mantell. Deciding to spend the last few of his credits at the Cheapside Saloon for his old favorite drink, an Abrax, Jorj ran into Sandor Woden, then drunk out of his mind. Sandor confused Jorj for a New Republic Marine, due to Jorj's military-trimmed hairstyle. Before Jorj could say otherwise, Sandor was forced to rush into the bathroom to throw up the last few hours worth of booze. Taking the opportunity, Jorj stole Sandor's duffel bag he had left behind, leaving him with a glop grenade and a DY-255. But the real prize came later, when browsing through a list of bounties, Jorj came upon Sandor's posting, issued by the Empire. With the possibility of 30,000 credits looming ahead, a major bounty for Jorj, he followed Sandor to his apartment and, still posing as a Marine to deceive Sandor, ambushed him. Stunning the still-drunk Sandor, Brinaj chained the man up and hid him away in a cheap cargo container. Then it became a simple matter of contacting a smuggler, Krackor Reincus, and hiring transport off Ord Mantell to Selene. At Selene, Jorj handed Sandor in to Darth Venger and received his first big payout — 30,000 credits. With a newfound inspiration and hope, Jorj set off to Tatooine to maneuver himself in with Draga the Hutt, hoping to use his new credits to buy himself in to a hunter's cabal. However, opportunity would present itself upon arriving at the Palace. Tyy'sun Eson and AD-01 were assaulting the Palace and attempting a break-in. Grakha Rork and Lierra Carlon defended the Palace, but to no avail; Axel Vichten intervened and managed to disable AD-01. Brinaj however, wishing to side with the Hutt, attacked Tyy'sun from afar with a F-31 sniper rifle stolen from Sandor. While he failed to stun or kill Eson, he was the last man left standing, as Eson and AD-01 would retreat to space with a kidnapped Rork. Rushing to the aid of Vichten and Lierra, both dying of mortal wounds, Brinaj utilized what basic first aid skills he possessed to prevent the two's death. Bringing them into the Palace for medical attention, Brinaj proved his worth to Draga and was given the assignment of bringing in Eson. Agreeing, Brinaj prepared to set forth on this quest until spotting Draga's slave, Azya, sneaking away from the audience chamber. Being a Twi'lek, and possibly related to Eson, Brinaj was suspicious of the slave. He followed her to a holoterminal unit aboard one of the Hutt's cruisers, where she made a secret transmission off-world. Knowing that the slave was doing something unauthorized, Brinaj informed Draga, who demanded an explanation. As the slave refused to divulge the details, Brinaj was sent to retrieve Bodan Akigga and use him to analyze the holoterminal to determine the details of Azya's transmissions. The next day, two Jedi - Johanna Siri te Danaan and Luke Skywalker - arrived at the Palace and rescued Azya from her enslavement, on the condition that they bring Tyy'sun Eson to Draga. Agreeing, Draga let the Jedi take Azya. Brinaj assumed Azya to be a spy, and figured Draga had guessed as much as well. But, figuring an opportunity with the Jedi, Jorj went after Johanna and offered assistance in capturing Tyy'sun. Telling him to wait at the spaceport for her arrival, Jorj did so, and ran into the Sith apprentice, Antoine Dareus. Jorj divulged information on the Jedi's activities in return for a hefty payout, and agreed to work with Dareus on apprehending Tyy'sun. Later, Dareus, Johanna and Brencis would discuss plans on how to go about capturing Tyy'sun and bringing him to the Hutt, and then act on that plan. Brinaj, Jorj Brinaj, Jorj